Les flammes de l'amour
by misshika06
Summary: Petite traduction de Into the fire de MissJoanie... Comment réagiraitil si ELLE était prise au piège dans le feu ?Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ne gagne pas d'argent, etc .....FIC REPRISE
1. Des partenaires, rien de plus

**Les flammes de l'amour**

Chapitre 1 : Des partenaires, rien de plus

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore un jour ennuyeux au Jeffersonian.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'affaires depuis des semaines, et les "fouines" passaient leurs journées à ne rien faire. Hodgins et Zack jouaient au poker à la cantine de l'institut. Zack ne gagnait jamais. Angela était assise dans un coin, à part, dessinant secrètement un portrait d'Hodgins. On pouvait entendre dans tout le bâtiment le rock que ce dernier avait mis.

Brennan était assise derrière son ordinateur, dans son bureau, occupée à écrire un autre chapitre de son nouveau roman. Elle soupira. Puisqu'ils n'y avait pas eu une seule affaire depuis des semaines, elle n'avait pas vu Booth unes seule fois. Elle était impatiente qu'un cas très difficile, avec sa tonne de travail, arrive avec Booth. Elle aurait souhaité l'appeler, rien que pour entendre sa voix. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Que pourrait-elle lui dire ?_ "Hey Booth, j'appelais juste pour entendre votre voix. Vous me manquez. S'il vous plaît venez ici qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. Au fait, je vous aime." _Brennan sourit, jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire un truc pareil. Ils ne sont que partenaires au boulot après tout, rien d'autre. Si ça se trouve il ne l'aime même pas. Elle reprit l'écriture de son chapitre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth était chez lui, regardant la télévision. Il s'était permis quelques jours de congés, n'ayant de toute façon rien a faire quand il était au boulot. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?_ Pensa-t-il _Tous les criminels sont en vacances ou quoi ? _Booth appréciait beaucoup son congé, mais il voulait aussi pouvoir reprendre un peu le travail, et revoir Bones. Il pensa à aller à l'institut, rien que pour la revoir. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'affaire, il n'avait pas la moindre raison valable pour y aller. Et il ne pouvait se pointer sans raison apparente. Que pourrat-il dire après tout ? _"Hey Bones, comment ça va ? Je suis venu pour vour voir. Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas aussi un peu de vacances, pour que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensemble ? Au fait, je vous aime." _Il soupira. Il n'oserait jamais lui dire quelque chose comme ça. Ils ne sont que partenaires après tout, rien de plus. Elle ne l'apprécie probablement même pas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 1

To be continued ...


	2. Le feu

Les flammes de l'amour

**_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Si la traduction ne vous plaît pas, n'hésitez pa à me le dire. Si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas, cela ne me concerne pas, allez voir avec l'auteur de la version originale !!!!!!! _; )**

Chapitre 2 : Le feu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il faisait déjà très sombre à l'extérieur. Brennan était toujours dans son bureau, en train d'écrire. Dans quelques heures elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Elle espérait que le lendemain il y aurait un nouveau cas, mais en doutait. Elle l'espérait depuis maintenant 4 semaines et il n'y avait toujours rien eu.

Elle soupira. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal du fait d'être restée assise toute la journée. Elle décida donc de faire un petit tour dans l'immeuble. Ses pas la conduisirent automatiquement au labo. Personne. Elle regarda la grande table de fer située au centre de la pièce, vide. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul os sur cette table depuis maintenant 4 semaines.

Alors qu'elle traversait le labo, son estomac commença à se faire remarquer. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait totalement oublier de manger ce midi. Elle décida donc d'aller rejoindre les autres à la cantine et de manger un petit quelque chose. Mieux valait qu'elle mange tard plutôt qu'elle ne mange pas.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du labo. Fermée. _Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit fermée ? _se demanda-t-elle. _Je suis sûre de l'avoir laissé ouverte. _Elle rechercha dans sa poche sa clé, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. En vain. Quelqu'un a du laisser une clé dans la serrure de l'autre côté de la porte. _Qui a pu faire un ça ?_ Elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la porte se fermant.

_Ils ne sont quand même pas en train de me faire une blague, hein ? _Elle essaya de défoncer la porte, mais elle était trop lourde. "_Hey !" _cria-t-elle _"Ouvrez-moi la porte !" _mais il ne se passa rien. Brennan soupira. Puis elle sentit comme une odeur bizarre. Comme du bois en feu.

Elle rechercha d'où provenait cette odeur et vit l'un des bureaux en feu. Elle chercha l'extincteur, mais il n'y était pas. Pourquoi n'était-til pas là ? Il devrait être là. Le feu prennait beaucoup d'ampleur. Brennan chercha un quelconque objet pouvant ralentir le fue. Rien. Pas même une couverture. _Ok Tempe, ne panique pas, tout va bien se passer. _essaya-t-elle de se rassurer. Elle se mit à tambouriner à la porte. _" Venez m'aider ! Ouvrez-moi cette porte !!!!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth n'en pouvait plus de rester chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Bones. Il devait la voir. Il improviserait une raison pour sa visite. Il devait y aller. Il s'assit dans sa voiture et alla au Jeffersonian.

A peine était-il entré qu'il entendit de la musique très forte. _Hodgins_ pensa-t-il, et il se dirigea vers la cantine. Mais il n'y avait qu'Hodgins, Zack et Angela. _"Où est Bones ?"_ demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait pas trop pressé. _"Dans son bureau, en train d'écrire."_ répondit une Angela essayant de se retenir de rire. Elle se doutait qu'il finirait par venir. Il se passe définitivement quelque chose entre ces deux "partenaires". Ils sont justes trop bornés pour s'en rendre compte.

Booth quitta la cantine pour aller dans le bureau de Bones. Elle n'était pas là. _Sûrement aux toilettes _pensa-t-il. Il se permit de regarder ce qu'elle écrivait sur son ordinateur. _Oh mon Dieu. Elle écrit un roman d'amour... Ce genre d'histoires ne représente rien pour elle. Pourquoi Bones écrirait-elle un roman d'amour ? Elle n'est pas elle-même amoureuse, si ? Et si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? _Booth soupira. _S'il vous plaît non._ Il l'aimait beaucoup trop, il ne pourrait jamais supporter de la voir avec un autre homme. _Peut-être que c'ets moi qu'elle aime. _A peine l'idée lui effleurait l'esprit que les battements de son coeur doublaient de vitesse. _Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes que partenaires._

Brennan n'était toujours pas revenue. _Peut-être est-elle au labo_ pensa-t-il avant de s'y diriger.

Alors qu'il y était presque, il entendit des coups sur la porte du labo. Booth courut jusqu'à la porte. Un fumée noirâtre s'échappait par dessous de la porte.

_"Bones !"_ cria-t-il alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir. Elle était coincée. _"Booth !!"_ entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte. _"S'il vous plaît, Booth, ouvrez la porte. C'est bloqué" _Cria Brennan, paniquée. _"Je ne peux pas, quelqu'un l'a bloquée !!" _

Il entendit Brennan tousser, suffoquant. Son estomac se tordit. Il commença alors à tirer sur la porte le plus fort possible. _"Ne vous en faîtes pas Bones, je vais vous sortir de là !" _cria-t-il _"Dépêchez-vous !!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey, vous entendez ça ?" _dit Angela _"Jack éteins ta musique"_. Hodgins soupira et éteignit la musique. _"Vous entendez ça ?"_ re-demanda Angela. _"Oh mon Dieu, quelqu'un est en train de crier !" _dit Hodgins, et il sortit en courant de la cantine, suivit d'Angela et de Zack.

_"Que se passe-t-il ?"_ demanda Angela à Booth, d'une voix tremblante. _"Il y a le feu à l'intérieur !"_ lui cria Booth, pris de panique. _"Et Bones est coicée dedans !!" _

_"Oh mon Dieu."_ soupira Zack _"Ma chérie tu m'entends ?"_ cria Angela, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

Brennan suffoqua. Elle voulait lui crier quelque chose en retour, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis un meuble s'effondra. Elle essaya d'éviter le gros morceau de bois lui tombant dessus. Trop tard. De gros morceaux de bois s'écrasèrent au sol, et sur Brennan.

_"ARGGGHHH !!!!!!!"_ entendirent-ils de l'autre côté de la porte. _"BONES !!!!" _Hurla Booth _"Vous allez bien ?" _Pas de réponse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Fin du second chapitre... _**


	3. A l'aide !

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 3 : A l'aide !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan ouvirt de nouveau ses yeux et essaya d'avoir un peu d'air, ce qu'elle n'eut pas.

Elle tenta de bouger, mais une terrible douleur lui persuada d'arrêter. Elle était ensevelie sous d'énormes morceaux de bois du meuble qui était tombé.

La pièce était remplie de fumée noire, et le feu se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

Brennan paniquait, toujours à la recherche d'un petit peu d'air. Elle essaya de débarasser son corps des décombres, mais ne trouva pas assez de force pour y arriver.

Et le feu se rapprochait toujours.

_"Bones !" _entendit-elle venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

_"Booth, aidez-moi !" _tenta-t-elle de lui répondre, masi ce fut seulement un soupir qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

Elle entendit des coups à la porte. Le feu était presque au niveau de ses jambes, et elle arrivait déjà à sentir les flammes lui brûler la peau.

_C'est presque fini,_ pensa-t-elle, _dans une minute tout sera terminé. Et je serai morte._

Puis le bois sous lequel elle était coincée prit feu à son tour.

Brennan fermit les yeux et serra les dents, essayant de ne pas succomber sous la douleur de sa peau brûlant.

Bientôt ses vêtements commencèrent à prendre feu aussi, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Les morceaux de bois étaient beaucoup trop lourds et elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce.

S'en était trop, elle ne pouvait en supporter autant.

Elle n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De l'autre côté de la porte, Booth et hodgins étaient toujours en train de tirer sur la porte aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Booth continuait de crier pour que Brennan l'entende.

_"Allez Bones, ce n'est pas le moment pour me décevoir. Tenez le coup !!!"_

Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'elle était toujours vivante. Peut-être que s'il continuait de lui parler, cela lui donnerait un peu de force pour tenir le coup plus longtemps encore. Le hall était déjà rempli de fumée noire. Angela restait là, immobile et silencieuse, à regarder les deux hommes qui s'acharnaient sur la porte, espérant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hodgins arrêta de tirer sur la porte.

_"Booth, c'est inutile... Elle ne s'ouvrira pas."_

_"Vous voulez abandonner ?"_ Lui cria Booth _"Je ne vais pas abandonner !! Jamais !!"_

_"Non je ne compte pas abandonner. Mais il nous faut un autre moyen de l'ouvrir, celui-ci ne marchera pas"_ répondit Hodgins.

Booth soupira. Hodgins avait raison. _A quoi ça peut servir d'avoir des portes aussi lourdes dans ces labo, hein ? _pensa-t-il.

Ils ne pourraient jamais la sauver à temps

_"J'ai une idée !"_ dit Zack avant de courir dans un autre labo sans ajouter un seul mot de plus.

Il revint presque aussitôt avec une scie électrique.

_"Vous êtes mon meilleur ami" _lui dit Booth, avant de lui prendre la scie des mains et de commencer à s'en servir sur les gonds de la porte.

_"Ca marche!!!"_ cria-t-il

_"Ne vous en faîtes pas Bones, je vais vous sortir de là. C'est promis !!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan entendait Booth en train de crier quelque chose, mais ne pouvait pas discerner de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait l'impression que sa voix n'était qu'un échos. Elle n'arrivait plus à sentir la douleur non plus. Elle tenta de respirer. Il n'y avait plus de d'oxygène dans la pièce. Elle n'était remplie que de fumée et de flammes, qui étaient partout.

_Je ne veux pas mourir. Faîtes que Booth ait raison. S'il vosu plaît. Fapites qu'il y ait un paradis. Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça._

Pleins de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Puis elle entendit un drôle de bruit à la porte.

Mais, lentement, elle tomba inconsciente.


	4. En vie ou pas ?

Les flammes de l'amour

**_Et voilà la suite _;-)**

Chapitre 4 : En vie ou pas ??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Bones, tenez le coup !" _Cria Booth alors qu'il sciait le second gond de la porte. _"Bones, j'arrive !!" __"Vous, vous restez ici"_ ordonna-t-il aux fouines, puis il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour rentrer. D'énormes flammes sortirent de la pièce, et Booth s'écarta. Il prit un extincteur, ainsi qu'une couverture, et entra dans le laboratoire.

_Oh mon Dieu._ Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Temperance allongée, recouverte de bois en feu. Ses yeux étaient clos. _Faîtes qu'elle soit vivante, s'il vous plaît. _Booth courut vers elle, éteignant le feu sur son passage. Il se débarrassa des morceaux de bois, et posa la couverture sur Brennan, pour éteindre ses vêtements, en feu.

Un énorme bout de bois coinçait les jambes de Temperance. Booth essaya de l'enlever, mais il était trop lourd. _"Allez"_ dit-il alors qu'il réessayait de le soulever. Le bois ne bougea pas d'un pouce. _"Hodgins !"_ appela-t-il. Jack courut à l'intérieur du labo. Son coeur faillit s'arrêter à la vue de Brennan. _"Aidez-moi !!"_ hurla Booth Les deux hommes usèrent de toute leur force pour enlever le morceau de bois. _"Ca y est"_ dit Hodgins

Booth prit le pouls de Temperance et soupira. _"Elle est en vie !!"_ hurla-t-il Jack sourit, ils n'étaient arrivés trop tard. Booth la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la sortit du labo, puis du bâtiment, suivi par les fouines.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Booth la déposa à terre. _"Où sont les pompiers et l'ambulance ?" _hurla-t-il _"Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps ?" __"C'est l'heure de pointe"_ soupira Zack

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan ouvrit lentement les yeux et inspira un peu d'air frais. _"Temperance, je suis là"_ lui dit gentiment Booth alors qu'il lui carressait délicatement les cheveux _"Ca va aller, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant" __"Booth ..." _souffla Temperance _"Sshtt, ça va aller" __"Non, Booth ..." _dit-elle doucement _"Bien sûr que si, Temperance ... Vous devriez éviter de parler et garder des forces" __"Booth..."_ Elle prit une profonde inspiration _"J'ai respiré un air beaucoup trop chaud ... Mes poumons sont en train de brûler ... Je brpule toujours à l'intérieure de moi" _Booth soupira. _"Mon Dieu ... Temperance, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?" _Brennan secoua la tête _"C'est trop tard"_ dit-elle d'une faible voix. _"Non, Bones, ce n'est pas trop tard. Vous êtes encore là"_ Booth ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes _"Vous êtes encore là, donc c'est que ce n'est pas la fin" __"Booth, s'il vous plaît..."_ Des larmes apparaissèrent à leur tour dans les yeux de Brennan. _"Bones, ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner, vous avez survécu à tellement d'épreuves. __-Non, Booth, je ..." _Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, parce qu'elle commença à tousser, puis à suffoquer. Booth paniqua, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les fouines observaient la scène, silencieux. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Angela fondit en larmes. _"Booth, je vous en prie"_ dit Brennan, essayant toujours de respirer correctement. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. _"S'il vous plaît Booth ..."_

_"Temperance, je t'aime." _Elle sourit malgrés les larmes et la douleur. _"Je t'aime aussi"_ lui répondit-elle, dans un dernier soupir. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. _"NON !!! TEMPERANCE !!!! Je t'en prie, non !!!!" _Cria Booth, désespéré.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Désolée si vous trouvez ça un peu trop guimauve, c'est pas mon histoire, mdr. Pour ceux qui pensent que ma traduction n'est pas entièrement correcte sur ce chapitre, c'est juste que j'ai mis des expressions un peu plus "moi", on va dire, parce que je ne pouvais pas traduire ce chapitre aussi facilement que les autres. Et j'ai aussi rajouté un peu de texte, pour lui donner un petit quelque chose en plus._**

**_Mais est-elle morte ?????? La suite dans le prochain épisode ..._**


	5. Les poumons en feu

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 5 : Les poumons en feu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Bones, svp, ne nous quittez pas. Allez réveillez-vous !"_ criait Booth alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il prit de nouveau son pouls. Il était toujours présent, mais faiblissait à chaque seconde. Angela éclata, une seconde fois, en sanglots. Hodgins la réconforta d'une main posée sur son épaule. _"Ca va aller"_ disait-il pour la rassurer, mais sans en être lui-même vraiment convaincu. Zack était resté immobile, le visage blanc. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il ne faisait que regarder l'anthroopologue et l'agent du FBI qui se tenaient devant, en se retenant de pleurer.

Derrière eux, une sombre fumée sortait du bâtiment.

Un son de sirène se fit entendre. _Enfin_ se dit Booth _Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

Les pompiers sortirent la lance dès immédiatement après leur arrivée, pour éteindre le feu. Les ambulanciers prirent un brancard et coururent jusqu'au Dr Brennan. Ils lui mirent un masque à oxygen et la mirent sous persfusion. _"Pouvez-vous tenir cela quelques secondes svp ?"_ demanda l'un des ambulanciers à Angela, alors qu'il lui tendait la perf. Ils posèrent Brennan sur le brancard et la rentrèrent dans l'ambulance. _"L'un d'entre vous peut venir avec nous"_ dit un ambulancier, pendant que les 2 autres préparaient Brennan pour le trajet. _"Allez-y Booth"_ dit Angela _"Elle a besoin de vous_" Booth alla dans l'ambulance sans rien dire.

L'ambulancier referma les portes de l'ambulance et ils partirent pour l'hôpital. Dans l'ambulance, ils branchèrent Brennan sur un électrocardiogramme. Son pouls était très faible et irrégulier. Mais elle était toujours vivante, et tant qu'elle les restait, il y avait tojours un espoir. Booth était certain qu'elle allait survivre à cette épreuve. Elle était la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils transportèrent d'urgnce Brennan en radiologie. Booth voulait les suivre et rester avec elle, mais il n'en avait pas le droit pour le moment. Il s'assit dans la salle d'attente. Pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela ne pouvait être réel, ce ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemard, et il n'allais pas tarder à se réveiller. Malheureusement c'était réel, et il le savait. Que serait-il arrivé s'il n'était pas venu voir Brennan ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait trouvé avant su'il ne fut trop tard ? Booth attendait, impatient et nerveux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas entrer ? _Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps ?_

Angela, Hodgins et Zack arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente. _"Comment va-t-elle ?"_ demanda Angela. _"Je ne sais pas"_ lui répondit Booth. _"Je n'ai vu personne pour le moment" _Ils s'assirent tous et attendirent qu'on vienne leur donner des nouvelles de Brennan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une autre heure passa alors qu'ils attendaient toujours. Alors qu'ils ne savaient toujours rien sur l'état de Brennan. Chacun restait silencieux, dans ses propres pensées. Hodgins alla se chercher pour la 4° fois du chocolat au distributeur automatique, chose à laquelle personne ne pu dire quoi que ce soit, pas même Angela. Booth n'en pouvait plus d'être assis, il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait voir Bones et lui parler. Pour se rassurer. Angela était immobile, les yeux rivés sur le mur en face d'elle. Ils étaient devenus rouges, et son visage était particulièrement blanc.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un docteur vont finalement les voir. _"Comment va-t-elle ?"_ demanda immédiatement Booth Le docteur soupira. _"Elle est réveillée, mais toujours faible et avec une respiration très instable. Elle a eu de sérieuses brûlures au niveau de ses jambes, et l'état de ses poumons empire. - __Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? __- Il n'y a plus grand chose que nous puissions faire désormais. __- Mais vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir! __- Il reste encore une chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte_ continua le docteur _- Et c'est quoi ?_ demanda Angela _- Il lui faut trouver avoir une greffe de poumons dans les prochaines 24h. __- Alors elle est sur la liste des demandes, non ?_ demanda Hodgins _- Je suis désolé, elle a refusé qu'on l'y inscrive. C'est à elle de choisir." _Booth soupira

_"Pouvons-nous la voir ?_ questionna Angela _- Oui, mais seulement une minute. Elle est vraiment très faible. Chambre 202."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les fouines, ainsi que l'agent du FBI, entrèrent dans la chambre de Brennan?

Booth fut choqué à la vue de Brennan. Son visage semblait presque transparent et ses bras, comme ses jambes, étaient couverts de brûlures. Elle avait toujours le masque à oxygen et était branchée à plein de machines. _"Dieu ..."_ soupira-t-il. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Angela alla vers Brennan : _"Hey ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?" _Les mains de Brennan attrapèrent le masque pour le retirer de son visage. _" Ange ..."_ dit-elle d'une voix très faible. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Angela. Brennan grimaça, chaque mouvement lui était douloureux.

Booth prit son courage à deux mains et parla à Brennan à son tour. _"Bones, vous m'avez flaqué une de ces trouilles ! __- Je suis désolée_, dit-elle, presque en soupirant. _J'ai ... j'ai demandé au docteur... de ne pas me ... me mettre sur la liste." _Sa respiration était vraiment très faible et irrégulière. _"Pourquoi ?_ l'interrogea Booth. Les larmes commençait aussi à lui brûler les yeux. _- Il y a tellement ... tellement de personnes...qui ont besoin d'un poumon ... Ils en ont plus besoin ... plus besoin que moi __- Non, Bones, si vous n'obtenez pas de poumon, vous mourrez ! __- Je ... je sais ..._ elle chercha l'air. _Booth ... svp ... __- Ssshtt, arrêtez de parler. _dit Booth, qui prit le masuqe à oxygen afin de le lui remettre sur le visage. _Respirez profondément Bones, ça va aller. __- Ne ... m'appelez ... pas ... Bones !"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais mon ordinateur ne voulait pas marcher, lol. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. La suite ne devrait pas tarder, je m'y mets tout de suite ; ) Laissez des reviews ??????? please ..._**


	6. Désespérés

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 6 : Désespérés

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un médecin entra dans la chambre de Brennan.

_"Je dois vous demander de partir. Le Dr. Brennan a besoin de se reposer maintenant."_

Booth soupira et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Brennan.

_"Accrochez-vous, Bones, ça va s'arranger."_

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

_"Puis-je vous vous parler ?_ interpela Booth le docteur.

_- Je vous en prie."_

Ils se mirent à part.

_" Combien de temps j'ai pour la convaincre d'accepter la greffe de poumons ?_

_- Nous sommes actuellement en train de rechercher un éventuel donneur au cas où elle changerait d'avis. Elle a 24 heures pour se décider, passé ce délai, il faut absolument être greffée._

_- Et si elle n'a toujours pas de donneur ?"_

Le médecin soupira. _"Si elle n'a pas de donneur dans les prochaines 26 heures ... Je suis désolé._

_- Merci."_ dit Booth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PDV de Booth :

Retour dans la salle d'attente. Je viens de demander aus fouines de rentrer chez eux et de se reposer? Il est 23h, quelle horrible journée. Angela a insisté pour rester. Hodgins et Zack sont partis.

Comment pourrais-je convaincre Bones d'accepter de se faire greffer ? Je ne veux pas la perdre, je l'aime. Elle m'aime aussi, je le sais, elle me l'a dit. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, plus désormais.

Les larmes sont de retour dans mes yeux, et je n'ai plus la force de les retenir, alors je les laisse couler. Je n'en peux plus.

Je me tourne vers Angela, elle pleure aussi. Je prends sa main et la serre gentiment.

Et si je me proposais pour être son donneur ?

Je ne peux pas, puisqu'il faudrait que je sois mort. Au moins, elle vivrait. Est-ce que je peux faire ça ? Non, cela ne résoudrait rien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PDV d'Angela :

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout est réel. Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire, je ne veux tout simplement pas y croire.

C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne vuex pas la perdre, ce n'est pas juste.

Les larmes roulent sous mes paupières, et je ne peux plus les retenir.

Booth me serre la main, ça me réconforte un peu.

Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement de peine pour lui. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il y avait un truc entre ces deux-là, mais sans en être totalement certaine. J'avais finalement juste.

J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, trouver un moyen de faire changer Brennan d'avis. Mais je la connais trop bien, si elle insiste sur quelque chose, elle ne changera jamais d'avis, même si on la torture dans ce but.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PDV d'Hodgins :

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis rentré. Je n'en avais pourtant pas l'envie.Ici je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

Que devrais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas dormir, et prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Mon Dieu, j'en ai marre. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi elle ? C'est la meilleure anthropologue du pays. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Je ne peux pas juste rester assis ici, chez moi, alors qu'elle meurre. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Pourquoi n'accepte-t-elle pas de se faire greffer ? Ca pourrait lui sauver la vie.

Pense-t-elle vraiment que les autres vies valent plus que la sienne ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PDV de Zack :

Je me sers un autre whisky. Pourquoi ? Je ne bois jamais. Mon esprit est léger; je suppose que j'ai trop bu.

Mais j'en ai besoin.

Je suis tellement triste ! J'ai toujours été très fort pour cacher mes émotions, mais là j'en suis incapable. Des larmes inondent mes yeux.

Mes mains tremblent, pas seulement à cause de la grande quantité d'alcool dans mon sang, mais aussi à cause des images qui défilent dans ma tête.

J'aurais du en faire plus pour elle. Je n'ai fait que rester immobile, regardant les autres qui tentaient de la sauver. Je me sens coupable, je n'ai rien fait pour, j'ai regardé. Si au moins je les avais aidé, peut-être qu'elle serait sauve à l'heure qu'il est. C'est entièrement de ma faute si elle souffre autant. Au moins j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, au lieu de rester là à regarder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PDV de Cam :

Je viens juste d'avoir un appel de Booth. Ma journée fu assez chargée. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais pu être suspectée.

Je n'aime pas vraiment de docteur Brennant, mais elle a un coeur d'or, et s'investit toujours à fond dans son travail. Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

Je sais très bien que Booth l'aime, du moins plus qu'il ne m'aime moi. Je lui en veux à cause de ça. J'ai tout essayé pour l'éliogner de Booth.

Mais maintenant, je le regrette. Je ne peux plus lui en vouloir. Elle est en train de mourrir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurre.

Dieu, elle ne le mérite tellement pas.

Je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour elle, mais je peux au moins être là pour elle, jusqu'à la fin.

oh, la fin. Je sais qu'il y a une fin pour tout le monde sur Terre, mais elle est tellement jeune, elle ne devrait pas mourrir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PDV de Temperance :

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé. Je suis si fatiguée, mais je ne peux pas dormir, je ne veux pas le faire. J'ai si peur. Je suis en train de mourrir.

Je sais que Booth veut que j'ai cette greffe de moumons, il ne comprend pas. Il y a tellement de personnes qui en ont besoin, tous mourrant. Et maintenant ils veulent me les donner à moi. Tous les autres attendent depuistellemnent longtemps, et on veut me faire passer devant eux sur la liste. Je sais que j'en ai besoin, mais je ne peux pas les prendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les brûlures me font si mal. J'ai déjà eu droit à beaucoup de morphine, mais sans résultats. Ca me fait toujours aussi mal.

Respirer aussi est de plus en plus difficile. Je suis consciente que cela va empirer avec le le temps.

Ces sont mes dernières heures. Mon Dieu, c'est bientôt la fin. 25 heures et après je ne serai plus.

Mon Dieu, je suis terrifiée.


	7. Seule

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 7 : Seule

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24 heures.

Il fait sombre dans ma chambre, le moniteur n'arrête pas de "bipper", ça me rend folle. Eh bien, cela prouve au moins que je suis toujours en vie.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne me reste que 24 heures. Ca me fait flipper.

Que se passe-t-il après la mort ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'une fois mort, il n'y a plus rien. On est parti est plus de chance de revenir.

Je le pense toujours, mais j'espère avoir tort, j'espère qu'il y a une vie après la mort, ou une sorte de paradis, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais que c'est irrationnel de penser ça, mais l'idée que dans quelques heures tout sera totalement fini m'effraie énormément.

Les blessures me font tellement mal, je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Ils n'on fait que mettre des bandages dessus, ce qui augmente évidement la douleur.

Respirer est toujrosu aussi difficile. Je sais que ça ne s'arrengera pas au fil de heures.

Je ne pense pas que Booth soit revenu, le docteur lui a dit que je devais me reposer.

Comment pourrais-je m'endormir alors que je risque de ne jamais me réveiller ?

Je ne vais pas dormir, je veux être éveillée lorsque je m'en irai. Je ne veux pas mourrir sans en être consciente.

Peut-être devrais-je accepter le don de poumons, ça pourrit me sauver la vie. Maintenant que je sais que Booth m'aime. Ca pourrait nous permettre de vivre cet amour.

Non, je ne vais pas voler les poumons à une autre personne.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merde, encore une demie heure qui vient de passer. Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il aussi vite tout d'un coup ?

Attendez, je ne devrais pas penser ça, c'est idiot et irrationnel.

Le manque d'oxygène me fait délirer. Peut-être je devrais dormir un peu maintenant. Mais je ne me réveillerais peut-être pas. Non, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Svp, faîtes que les gens comme Booth aient raison. Faîtes qu'il y ait quelque chose après la mort.

Si je repense à la vie que j'ai vécu : des parents qui se sont enfuis parce qu'ils étaient des criminels, un frère qui m'a abandonné, des années à passer de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, ces gosses qui m'embêtaient à l'école, pas de petit-ami, et plus de contact dans ma vie avec les morts qu'avec les vivants, et maintenant je meurre comm ça.

Y A-T-IL EU UNE VIE AVANT MA MORT ???

Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes, pourquoi le ferais-je, de toute façon il n'y a personne.

J'en ai marre d'avaoir aussi mal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le médecin revient. Il vérifie mes constantes.

Mes yeux sont fermés, il doit sûrement penser que je dors.

_" Comment vous sentez-vous ?"_ okay, il sait que je suis éveillée.

_"J'ai très mal."_ c'est vraiment ma voix ? Je ne veux pas paraître aussi faible.

_"Je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire. Je ne peux pas augmenter la quantité de morphine."_

C'est ce que je pensais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore 23 heures.

Toujorus plus mal.

Quelle intensité de douleur un corps humain peut-il supporter ?

Quelle intensité de douleur puis-je supporter ? Combien de temps prendrait-il de me mettre dans un coma artificiel ?

Le médecin est toujours là.

Dois-je lui demander ?

Oui.

_"Docteur ?"_ il se retourne.

Je vais y arriver.

_"Je connais la loi, mais y a-t-il un moyen de faire accélérer le processus ?"_

Le médecin me regarde, choqué. Il doit penser que je suis complètement folle.

_"Vous voulez parler de vous faire euthanasiée ?"_

Je soupire. Pas de retour possible maintenant.

_"Oui."_


	8. Colère et doute

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 8 : Colère et doute

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le médecin regarda Brennan.

_"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça."_

Les yeux de Brennan se remplirent de larmes. Le docteur vit qu'elle souffrait énormément. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Brennan soupira.

_"Pourriez-vous faire entrer Booth svp ?"_ demanda-t-elle

_"Oui bien sûr, _répondit le médecin, _je vous l'amène."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le médecin entra dans la salle d'attente.

_"Comment va-t-elle ?_ l'agressa Booth

Le médecin soupira.

_- Elle souffre beaucoup et ... elle a demandé à se faire euthanasier._

_- Quoi ?_ Booth ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas la Bones qu'il connaissait, comment pouvait-elle juste tout abandonner comme ça.

Angela éclata en sanglot.

_- Je suis désolé. _dit le médecin

_- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le faire, hein ? Vous n'allez pas la laisser se suicider !!_

_- Non monsieur, c'est contre la loi. Et je ne tue pas mes patients. Si je travaille dans un hôpital, c'est pour leur sauver la vie._

Booth soupira. Le médecin reprit.

_- Elle veut vous voir, allez-y."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth et Angela entrèrent dans la chambre de Brennan.

Booth était tellement en colère, contre tout, contre toute cette situation. il ne put se retenir.

_"- Bones !! A quoi vosu jouez !!! Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner !! Je ne vous ai pas tirer de la mort pour rien !_

_-Booth, svp ... _tenta-t-elle

Booth ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, laissant sortir toute sa colère. Il continua de lui hurler dessus.

_- Booth !! Booth !! _cria Angela. _Booth ça suffit !!!_"

Elle lui prit le bras et le fit sortir de la pièce.

_" Booth, que croyez-vous que vous faîtes ? Vous ne voyez pas à quel point elle souffre ? A quel point elle est perdue ? Vous n'êtes pas sensé la faire se sentir encore plus mal. Elle est en train de mourrir Booth !"_

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

La colère de Booth disparut, et sa respiration redevint normale.

_"Voilà le Booth que je connais."_ dit Angela.

Ils retournèrent silencieusement dans la chambre.

_"Bones, je suis désolé, _dit Booth, _je ne voulez pas ... Je suis juste perdu avec tout ce qui se passe._

_- Vous n'êtes pas le seul ..._ dit Brennan. _Je suis désolée, mais je ... j'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement._

_- C'est bon Bones, tout va s'arranger." _Booth savait qu'il avait tort, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était de la rassurer un minimum.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil près du lit de Brennan. Angela s'assit à côté de lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 heures.

Brennan ouvrit les yeux. _Merde je me suis endormie. Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps il me reste ?_

Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour tomber sur le regard de sa meilleure amie, avec à côté d'elle un agent du FBI endormi.

_"Quelle heure est-il ?_ demanda-t-elle

_- 23h._ lui répondit Angela

Brennan soupira, il lui restait seulement 20 heures.

_- Brennan, nous devons parler._

_-A propos de quoi ? _Brennan essaya de se relever en position assise, mais grimaça sous la douleur.

Angela la regarda gentiment.

_- A propos de ton choix._

_- Si tu veux que je change d'avis sur ces poumons, tu peux arrêter, parce que je ne les prendrais pas._

_- Mais, ma chérie, c'est ta seule chance de vivre. Tu es trop jeune pour mourrir, Tempe, et tu as encore le choix, tu peux encore changer ta décision._

_- Je ne veux pas le faire, Ange._

_- Bren, réfléchis bien. Réfléchis à ce que pourrait être ta vie, si tu choisis de vivre. Pense aux centaines de cas que tu vas résoudre, aux os d'hommes préhistoriques qui seront sur ta table à attendre que tu t'occupes d'eux. Pense à lui._

Angela lui montra l'agent du FBI, toujours dans les bras de morphée.

_- Pense à ce que pourrait être a vie. Il t'aime, Bren, tu le sais. Et tu l'aimes aussi. Tu ne peux pas le laisser tomber, si ? Non tu ne peux pas. Il ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ma chérie."_

Brennan soupira.

_"Je ne peux pas Ange. Je ne peux pas._

_- Oh allez, ma chérie, ce n'est pa sun fait, c'est un choix que tu es la seule à pouvoir faire. Allez, c'est un choix entre la vie et la mort. Il y a tellement de personnes qui n'ont pas le choix et toi tu l'as, alors prends la bonne décision._

_- Angela, je ne vais pas prendre les poumons de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas seulement immoral, c'est aussi égoïste._

_- Non Brennan, ce n'est pas égoïste. Tu ne serais pas la seule heureuse dans cette histoire. Pense à Booth. Pense à sa joie si tu décidais de vivre.Pense à Zack, à Hodgins ... et à moi. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tous tomber en espérant qu'on s'en remette._

_- Ange, arrête. Je ne prendrais pas ces poumons."_ Brennan essayait de se convaincre elle-même à travers cette phrase. Parce que maintenant, dans son fort intérieur, c'était formé un doute.

Angela décida d'obéïr, elle ne voulait pas que Brennan soit boulversée. Mais elle pouvait être si bornée parfois.


	9. petite pause de l'auteur, pas longue

CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE, DESOLEE.

Je suis désolée, mais je dois arrêter la fanfiction pendant 1 ou 2 semaines, enfin jusqu'aux vacances. Je n'ai pas le temps à cause des cours et de tout le travail que j'ai à faire en ce moment. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, je vais revenir avec la suite dès que j'aurais le temps de bien traduire.

Je suis encore vraiment désolée, et vous dis à bientôt.


	10. Une affaire pour le FBI

Les flammes de l'amour

**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée de ne poster la suite que maintenant. Enfin bref, j'espère que ca av vous plaire.**

Chapitre 9 : Une affaire pour le FBI

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18 heures.

Brennan regarda Booth, toujours endormi. Il était tellement mignon quand il dormait, un vrai petit garçon.

Angela était allée chercher à manger ainsi que du café.

Brennan soupira. La douleur empirait.

Boot se réveilla enfin. Il regarda autour de lui, mettant quelque secondes pour réaliser où il était et ce qui s'était passé.

"Hey Booth. dit doucement Brennan.

- Bones, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Pas au mieux de ma forme, elle se força à sourir faiblement.

- Bones, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce que vous allez faire.

- Oh svp, ne vous y mettez pas aussi, se plaint Brennan.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser tranquille ?

Both soupira. Il le savait, peut importe ce qu'il dirait, il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis.

- D'accord, je vais me taire, dit-il après quelques secondes. Mais au moins comprenez que vous pouvez choisir entre la vie et la mort.

- Je sais.

Une vague de douleur la traversa, et elle grimaça.

- Bones, ça va ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

Booth soupira, il savait qu'elle mentait.

- Bones, est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous ?

- Oui, dit Brennan, svp trouvez qui m'a fait ça, ça n'était pas juste un accident.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- La porte ... quelqu'un l'a poussée, m'a enfermée dans la pièce. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de feu quand je suis rentrée dans le labo.

- Ok, alors ce doit être une bombe à retardement ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Pas une bombe, il n'y a pas eu d'explosion, juste le feu.

- Alors un allumeur électrique, avec une minuterie ou peut-être une télécommande.

- Oui.

- Ok Bones. Je vais trouver qui vous a fait ça. Je vous le promets, nous vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je m'assurerai qu'il ou elle aura le châtiment mérité.

- Merci Booth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela revint dans la chambre.

"Angela, pouvez-vous veiller sur Brennan pendant un moment ? Je dois partir.

- Bien sûr, mais où allez-vous ?

- Je vais aller trouver qui lui a fait ça. J'en fait une affaire prioritaire.

- Ok, si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide pour queqlque chose, appelez moi d'accord ?

- Ok."

Booth sortit de la chambre, et pris son portable. Il composa le numéro et attendit.

"Hodgins.

- Hey, Jack, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Booth, est-ce que le dr.Brennan va bien ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit Booth, énervé, puis il soupira. Désolé Jack, mais c'est tellement frustrant, il n'y a aucun changement.

- Ok, Booth pouvait entendre Hodgins soupirer, en quoi puis-je aider ?

- Je dois trouver qui a fait ça à Bones. Elle est persuadée que ce n'est pas qu'un accident.

- Oh mon Dieu, bien sûr que je vais vous aider.Où est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? Il n'y a plus de Jeffersonian, rappelez-vous.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Venez à l'hôpital, pour qu'on puisse ne parler plus tard.

- Ok, je serai là dans 15 minutes. Avez-vous déjà appeler Zack ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Ok, je vais l'avertir et j'irai le chercher.

- D'accord. Merci jack.

- A dans 15 minutes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 heures.

Brennan souffrait de plus en plus. Ca devenait insupportable, et elle devait se battre pour ne pas pleurer.

Angela la vit grimacer.

"Ma chérie, si tu vezux je peux appeler les docteurs pour qu'ils te donnent plus d'anti-douleurs.

- Non ...Ils m'en... ont... déjà... donner... beaucoup.

- Ok.

Angela se sentait si inutile. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, sauf rester là à regarder sa meilleure amie mourrir.

"Angela ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

- J'ai pensé, à propos de la greffe de poumons, que peut-être ...

Puis elle commença à tousser, et le moniteur se mit à faire des bruits bizarres.

- Tempe ? Stp accroche-toi !

Elle courut dans le couloir.

- Aidez-moi !! Svp !!!"

**Alors ??? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La suite dès que je peux, mais je pense qu'elle va arriver vite cette fois lol.**

**Reviews ...**


	11. Greffe de poumons ?

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 10 : Greffe de poumons ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois docteurs débarquèrent dans la chamrbe de Brennan, Angela était totalement paniquée.

"Elle est en arrêt cardiaque" dit l'un des docteurs, et ils commencèrent à luifa ire des massages cardiaques.

"Tiens le coup, Tempe, souffla Angela.

- Donnez moi le deffibrilateur !" Cria un autre docteur.

Ils regardèrent tous le tracé cardiaque de Tempe lorsqu'ils la shoquèrent (??) une première fois, rien ne se passa.

"Chargez" cria le docteur.

Deuxième shock. Toujours un tracé plat.

Les eyes d'Angela la brûlaient à cause des larmes.

Troisième shock.

"On a un pouls !" dit le docteur.

Angela soupira.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth, Zack et Hodgins étaient dans une salle vide de l'hôpital, un docteur leur ayant proposait de s'y installer pour travailler.

"J'ai déjà appelé Goodman. Ils en font une affaire top-priorité et il a envoyé des investigateurs au Jeffersonian.

- Beau travail, dit Hodgins.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Zack.

- Nous allons nous aussi nous rendre au Jeffersonian, et allons chercher des indices.

- Okay.

Ils allèrent tous aux voitures, et conduirèrent au Jeffersonian.

- Oh mon Dieu. Dit Hodgins, alors qu'il voyait le bâtiment. La partie du labo était totalement en ruine, et le reste du bâtiment était brûler aussi.

Un homme avança vers eux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, dit-il professionnellement, c'était un lieu de crime et c'est dangereux.

- Agent spécial Booth, lui dit Booth et il lui montra sa plaque.

- Okay, je suis désolé agent Booth.

- Ce n'est rien. Alors, vosu avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- A vrai dire, nous avons découvert que le feu a démarrer au niveau de l'un des bureaux, où nous avons d'ailleurs trouvé un baril d'essence, ce qui annule l'hypothèse de l'accident.  
- Ok, autre chose ?

- Nous avons trouvé les restes d'une sorte d'allumeur électrique, sûrement contrôlé par une télécommande.

- Y a-t-il !un moyen de retrouver qui a acheté ce matériel ?

- Non, je suis désolé, c'est un modèle trop commun, il doit y en avoir des milliers en vente dans cet état.

- Pour quoi est-ce que les gens peuvent s'en servir ? A part mettre le feu à un bâtiment.

- Pour beaucoup de choses différentes. Ils sont souvent utilisés pour les entraînements des pompiers, ou bien des soldats. Ils sont très facile d'accès.

- Ok, Booth soupira, ce n'était pas une information vraiment intéressante dans l'affaire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Hodgins.

- On va rentrer dans le labo, il doit y avoir plus d'indices."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 heures.

Brennan était endormie, et Angela était assise dans la chaise à côté du lit. Serrant la main de Brennan.

" Allez Tempe, stp réveille-toi et dis-moi que tu vas accepter la greffe des poumons. C'est ce que tu t'apprétais à me dire, pas vrai ?Alors stp dis-le.

Tempe ouvrit finalement les yeux.

- Ange ... soupira-t-elle. Une autre vague de souffrance la prit et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Mon Dieu, Tempe.

- Ange, ça me fait tellement mal.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

Brennan secoua la tête.

Angela sopira. Elle détestait être inutile. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'être là pour elle. Elle souhaita pouvoir faire plus.

- Ange, je t'ai entendu. Et j'y ai réfléchit. Je vais les prendre, s'ils arrivent à trouver un donneur compatible dans les temps.

Angela sourit.

- Tu vas prendre les poumons ?

Brennan tenta de sourire à son tour et affirma.

- Ca c'est la Temperance que je connais, toujours en train de se battre."

_Incroyable _pensa Brennan_, seulement une phrase pour la rendre si heureuse. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'ont fait changé d'avis. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber, pas comme ça._


	12. Continuer

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 11 : Continuer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 heures.

Brennan se redormit, Angela sortit silencieusement de la chambre et attrappa son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de Booth et attendit.

"Booth.

- Salut Booth, vous devriez venir le plus vite possible.

- Oh mon dieu, est-ce que Bones va bien ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, paniqué.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va mieux.

- Mieux ?

- Il y a une heure, elle a eu un arrêt cardiaque, mais elle va mieux maintenant. Elle va aussi bien qu'elle puisse aller.

- Merde, vosu êtes sûre qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui.

- Merci mon dieu. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut absolument que je vienne ?

- Ce n'est aps à moi de vous le dire, venez juste."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, Booth était de retour à l'hôpital. Angela l'attendait.

"Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Aucun changement. Comment avance l'enquête ?

- Nous avons trouvé assez de preuves pour prouver que ce n'était pas accidentel. Nous avons trouvé de l'essence et des restes d'un allumeur électrique. Nous avons aussi trouvé des traces d'une sorte d'instrument sur la poignée de la porte.

- Ok. Trouvez qui a fait ça Booth.

- Je le ferai. Alors, pourquoi devais-je venir ?

- Tempe a besoin de vous parler.

- Ok, est-elle réveillée maintenant ?

- Oui elle vient de se réveiller."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth entra silencieusement dans la chambre de Brennan.

"Coucou Bons.

- Booth.

_Mon Dieu_ pensa Booth en entendant sa voix si faible.

- Booth j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'ai décidé que, s'ils trouvent quelqu'un qui correspond dans les temps, j'accepterai la greffe des poumons."

Booth n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il voulait courir dans le couloir pour le crier. Mais il resta là, immobile. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était si content.

Ca c'était sa Bones, toujours en train de se battre.

Bones observa Booth, attendant sa réaction. Elle vit qu'il était heureux, voire même plus heureux que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

"Oh mon Dieu Bones, c'est génial !" dit finalement Booth.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.


	13. Un donneur compatible

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 12 : Un donneur compatible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13 heures.

Booth était revenu au Jeffersonian, où les autres enquêtaient toujours. Il était si heureux. Pour la première fois depuis l'incendie il avait le sentiment que Tempe allait s'en sortir et qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Il s'avança vers les autres, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Woaw, Booth, on dirait que vous venez de gagner au loto.

- Mieux encore, répondit Booth, Bones a choisi le moment idéal pour arrêter d'être une personne entêtée.

- Quoi ? Vous voullez dire que ...

- Oui, elle est, à partir de maintenant, sur la liste des demandes de greffes.

- Wouaw, c'est super. Vous avez raison, c'est vraiment mieux que d'avoir gagner au loto."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 heures.

Angela entra dans la chamrbe de Brennan. Elle venait juste de se boire une énorme tasse de café, elle était réveillée depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant, mais ne voulait pas dormir, du moins pas tant qu'elle était sûre que son amie allait s'en tirer. Donc pour le moment, elle restait éveillée et tenait debout grâce à la caféine.

Elle regarda Brennan, qui semblait être en état de choc.

"Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Nous nous ... il m'a ... nous nous sommes embrassés. soupira finalement Tempe.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Angela.

- Wouaw, ma chérie, c'est génial, il t'aime vraiment.

Angela fi tun calin à Tempe.

- Aïe, Ange, doucement stp.

- Oh, je suis désolée, dit Angela avant de la lâcher."

Les deux amies se regardèrent, et puis toutes les deux sourirent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un médecin entra dans la pièce pour vérifier les machines, il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

"Vous devez vosu reposer Dr. Brennan, il semble que vous ayez une petite fièvre.

Angela le regarda, alarmée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour le moment, dit rapidement le médecin, ce n'est qu'une petite fièvre sans la moindre infection pour le moment. Mais nous devons nous assurer que la fièvre ne va pas grimper. Je vosu donnerai quelques médicaments pour cela.

Il ajouta un "extra bag" à son IV.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, continua-t-il, nous avons trouvé deux donneur de poumons pouvant se révélés compatibles. Ils sont en train de venir de Miami à l'heure qu'il est.

- C'est génial, dit Angela enthousiaste.

Le médecin continua :- Dès qu'ils seront arrivés, nous devrons faire encore quelques tests pour savoir s'ils sont compatibles ou pas, mais je pense que ça va aller.

Maintenant Brennan souriait aussi. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas mourrir finalement. Il y avait des donneurs compatibles, elle vivrait. D'autres affaires à résoudre avec Booth. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait commencer à avoir une relation sérieuse avec Booth.

- Reposez-vous maintenant, nous devons faire baisser cette fièvre." dit le médecin avant de quitter la pièce.

Après quelques minutes, Brennan dormait de nouveau.


	14. Cauchemards, peur, panique et

Les flammes de l'amour

Ca y est, je suis de retour, après une fausse alerte colmme quoi cette fic serait abandonnée. A tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier d'avoir un autre chapitre des flammes de l'amour, mais **Aelwing**, parce que grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à retrouver la version originale. J'avoue que j'aurais pû réfléchir un peu quand même. Merci beaucoup **Aelwing**.

Maintenant la suite, je vous préviens, je veux pas qu'on me flagèle après la dernière phrase, ok ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 : Cauchemards, peur, panique et ...**

11 heures

Pdv de Booth

Angela a appelé il y a une heure, ils ont trouvé une paire de poumons pour Bones.

Waouw, c'est super.

Je suis si heureux, elle a choisit la vie, et il y a des poumons en chemin pour elle. Je l'ai embrassé.

Mon Dieu, je l'ai embrassé.

Je l'aime tellement, et maintenant je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi. Quand elle ira mieux, tout sera si différent.

on s'aime.

Quand elle sortira de l'hôpital, elle pourra emméngaer chez moi. Au début elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, et je prendrai soin d'elle. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Mon Dieu, on s'est embrassé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_temperance était dans le laboratoire du Jeffersonian?_

_Elle se retourna et regarda dans le couloir, elle vit un homme debout, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, seulement ses yeux rouges, brillants. Il semblait n'être qu'une ombre._

_Les yeux rouges ne cessaitent de la dévisager. Il ne bougeait pas, ni ne disait mot, il la fixait._

_Une vague de panique transpersa le corps de Tempe, elle voulut s'enfuir, mais elle ne put, elle resta immobile, comme si ses pieds étaent collés au sol._

_Puis elle entendit rire, un rire glacial dépourvu de toute joie. Et la lourde porte du labo claqua._

_Tempe put enfin bouger, se précipita sur la porte et se mis à tambouriner dessus, elle ne s'ouvrit pas._

_Elle Cria._

_Son cri sonna comme un écho à travers le bâtiment. Personne ne vint l'aider._

_Tempe paniquait totalement. Elle se retourna et d'immenses flammes, le labo entier était en feu. Les flammes l'encerlèrent et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. il n'y avait aucune issue, elle était enfermée._

_Elle fixa les flammes, comme si elle pensait pouvoir les faire disparaître avec ses yeux. Mais elles restèrent là et se rapprochèrent encore. Puis elle revit l'homme, debout au milieu des flammes. Son rire résonnant dans le labo._

_Elle put enfin voir son visage, et elle cria de peur et d'incrédulité. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux._

_"Papa ?"_

_Et l'homme disparut, un énorme moirroir appraissant à sa place._

_tempe regarda dans le mirroir. Elle vit son propre reflet, mais des brûlures commencèrent bà appraître sur ses bras et ses jambes, puis sur son cou et son visage. Les blessures étaient rouges et gonflées. Un liquide jaune, visqeux, en sortait._

_Tempe hurla de terreur. Elle voulut de nouveau s'échapper, masi elle fut encore paralysée._

_Puis le reflet disparut et elle se vit, dans son lit d'hôpital, embrassant Booth._

_"Booth, svp, aidez-moi" soupira-t-elle._

_Mais l'image s'en alla également et maintenant elle voyait un lit d'hôpital vide, booth pleurant à côté._

_"Non, je ne vais pas mourir !! Ils ont trouvé un donneur, je vais vivre !"_

_Mais une autre image apparut._

_Les larmes coulaient maintenant à gran dflots, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela._

_Elle se regarda, son corps sans vie allongé, nu, sur une des tables du Jeffersonian._

_"NON !!!!!" hurla-t-elle_

_Puis soudainement le mirroir s'envola, et elle resta là au milieu des flammes. Ces dernières lui brûlèrent la peau et elle cria de douleur. C'était insupportable._

_il n'y avait plus d'air, et elle ne pouvait plus respirer._

_Elle s'effondra sur le sol, haletant et convulsant._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth retourna à l'hôpital pour aller voir Brennan et lui dire comment se passait l'enquête.

Un énorme sourire était suspendu à ses lèvres.

Mais ce sourire disparut à l'instant même où il pénétrait la chambre de Brennan.

Il fut choqué.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan toussait et tournait dans tous les sens dans son lit. Ses bras bougeaient sauvagement, frappant dans le vide.

De la sueur et des larmes coulaient sur son visage, et elle hurlait.

Angela était debout à côté d'elle, complètement paniquée.

Les machines s'affolaient.

Booth se rua sur elle.

"Tempe. Réveille-toi, aller. Tu es en train de faire un cauchemard."

Il essaya de la rassurer, mais n'obtint que l'empirement de la situation.

Tempe cria de nouveau. Son corps entier se secoua.

"Booth, svp, aidez-moi." Il entendit sa demande.

Le coeur de Booth rata un battement. Elle demandait son aide, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était comme si le monde l'entourant s'était arrêter pendant un instant. Tout autour de lui devint flou. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Brennan.

Puis tout lui revint. C'était le chaos total.

Tempe cria, Angela cria, et les machines firent de même.

Booth ne pouvait pas supporter cela, il voulait que tout s'arrête. Ce qui n'arriva pas.

Tempe continuait de tousser et de tourner. La perfusion se détacha de son bras.

Elle commença à émettre des sons d'haletement et de convulsions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des médecins se précipitèrent dans la chambre, et poussèrent Booth et Angela plus loin. Booth se sentait inutile. Angela, à côté de lui, continuait de paniquer. il lui pris la main et tenta de la calmer.

Il regarda les médecins s'afférer sur Brennan.

Que se passait-il ?

Puis les bruits des machines cessèrent tous, excepter celui constant d'un "bip".

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il, effrayé.

"Elle fait un arret cardiaque." Lui répondit un des docteurs. Ils prirent le défibrillateur.

Tout sembla ensuite aller au ralentit. Les médecins essayaient de faire repartir le coeur de Brennan, l'interminable "bip" en fond sonore, et enfins les docteurs éteignant les machines. Ils eurent beau parler, Booth n'entendit que les derniers mots prononcés.

Ces mots firent s'écrouler son monde.

"Heure du décès, 7h30."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit, pas m'attaquer ok ???? lol

Je ne connais pas la suite pour le moment, alors j'espère que l'auteur va arranger cela autant que vous ...

Je vous traduis tout le plus vite possible.

Bisous tout le monde, quelques petites reviews svp ???????


	15. BIP

Les flammes de l'amour

**Bonesfanz **: je suis d'accords avec, toi bones sans bones, c'est impensable, lol. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle est rassurante . merci pour ta review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 14 : BIP

"NON !!!" cria Booth

Angela fondit de nouveau en larmes.

Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle n'est pas morte. Booth tentait de se rassurer, mais l'interminable "bip" du monitor ne faisait que le contredire.

L'un des médecins éteignit le monitor.

"Non! Rallumez-le !!" cria-t-il au médecin. "Maintenant ! Vous devez la sauver."

"Monsieur, je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus."

"Vosu ne pouvez pas juste la laisser mourir."

"Monsieur, je suis terriblement navré. Nous ne la laissons pas mourir ... elle est déjà morte."

"Non !"

il avança vers le monitor et appuya sur un bouton, espérant que ça soit le bon. C'était le cas. Le déhcirant "bip" retentit de nouveau et Booth commença à faire un massage cardiaque. Des larmes lui inondaient le visage.

"Aller, réveillez-vous Bones ! Vous n'êtes pas morte !"

Dans sa tête, il l'entendit lui répondre 'ne m'appelez pas Bones'

Mais rien ne se passa.

Un docteur tenta d'éloigner Booth du corps de Temperance.

"Laissez-moi tranquille !" lança Booth.

"Monsieur, vosu devez ...3

"Non ! Lâchez-moi !!"

Il prit son arme, et la pointa sur le médecin.

Celui lui dit, t out en essayant de garder son calme : "Monsieur, ne faîtes rien que vous pourriez regretter."

" Alors aidez-la !" dit Booth.

"Nous ne pouvons pas."

"Bien sûr que vous pouvez, vous êtes médecin, vous êtes censé sauver des vies. C'est ce pour quoi vous êtes payé."

Le docteur regarda le révolver de Booth, toujorsu pointé sur lui. Alors il saisit de nouveau les palettes.

Premier choc...

Rien.

Deuxième choc ...

Encore rien.

Troisième choc ...

Toujours rien.

"Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle."

"CONTINUEZ !!" réplica Booth.

Angela regardait silencieusement la scène, apeurée par ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Quantrième choc ...

"bones, vous êtes fortes, aller. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Soyez forte et ouvrez vos yeux."

Les médecins abandonnèrent. Booth voulut leur hurler dessus une fois de plus, mais il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. il soupira et rabaissa son arme. il regarda partout autour de lui, comme s'il était sur le point de s'écrouler.

"Je sais Tempe, je dois te laisser t'en aller. Au revoir, Tempe, Je T'aime."

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puis d'un coup ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'interminable "bip" fit place à une série de "bips" irréguliers.

"Tempe ?" Un sourire apparut au milieux des larmes de Booth. "Tu es vivante, Tempe."

Les médecins revinrent autour du lit et commencèrent à s'affairer sur la patiente. Il la mettèrent sous ventilation et essayèrent de la stabiliser.

"Incroyable" entendit dire Booth par un des médecins présents.

Après encore quelques minutes encore, un docteur se tourna vers Booth et Angela.

"Son état est désormais stable." dit-il "Ce qui vient d'arriver est un véritable miracle médical. Je dois avouer que cette femme est une vraie battante."

Booth sourit. "Ca c'est ma Bones."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà finit ce chapitre, je savais bien qu'elle n'allait pas faire mourir notre Bones adorée, lol. Je vous avoue avoir voulu coupre la fic la fic au moment ou elle est morte et vous faire une blague genre " ça y est c'est fini, je sais c'est super triste ..." bla bla bla et bla, et finir par un "mais non je blaguais, la suite est juste après ma blague vaseuse... hihihihihihihi "

Mais je me suis retenue, me disant "si un auteur me fait ce coup là, je crois que je voudrais l'étrangler lol. Donc ça vous a plu ????? La suite très bientôt, je pense ce soir ou demain. Merci pour la ptite review que j'ai eu :-P


	16. Complications

Les flammes de l'amour

**SaKaRtOnGrAv **: t'as eu peur à ce point ?? lol. Je vais dire à l'auteur que ça fic fait flipper mdr. Mais bon le plus dur est passé, enfin qui sait ?

Voilà la suite ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 15 : Complications

Pdv du médecin

C'était incroyable. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'avais entendu parler de ces miracles, mais n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette dr. Brennan est une sacrée battante. Encore heureux que cet agent du FBI n'a pas lâcher le morceau.

Si c'était moi qu'il avait visé, cette femme serait à la morgue à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne l'accuse évidement de rien, parce qu'il pourrait y perdre son job.

Ce n'est pas un criminel, el était juste désespéré, il voulait sauver la vie de son amie.

Je viens de leur expliquer, à lui ainsi qu'à l'autre jeune femme, les complications pouvant arriver. Dr. Brennan a été morte pendant plusieures minutes, ce qui peut causer de sérieux dégâts cérébraux. S'ils font la greffe pulmonaire maintenant, il y a des chances qu'elle ne puisse jamais retrouver le cours normal de sa vie. Il y a même la possibilité qu'elle ser retrouve avec un handicap mental.

Je ne pense pas que le dr. Brennan se réveillera de nouveau, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des poumons en bon état. C'est donc à l'agent Booth de décider pour elle, et il devrait vraiment réfléchir au fait que cette greffe pourrait ne pas être la meilleure solution.

Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de découvrir ce qui a pû causer la fièvre et l'arrêt cardiaque.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

PDV de Booth

Mon Dieu, je pense que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de perdre une personne à qui je tiens autant.

Au moment où son coeur s'est arrêté de battre, j'ai cru que le mien s'était également stoppé. Mais mon oceur bat maintenant, et merci mon Dieu, le sien aussi.

Le médecin m'a dit que je devrais décider s'ils peuvent faire la greffe ou pas. Il a aussi dit qu'il y a de très grands risques que Tempe ne soit plus jamais la même.

Je veux quand même que cette greffe ait lieu. Maintenant je sias ce que c'est que d'avoir faillit la perdre. Je ne préfère même pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je la perdait réellement. Elle s'est tant battue pour que son coeur rebatte, et je devrais tout laissé comme ça, et le laisser s'arrêter de nouveau ? Je ne crois pas non. Je ne vias pas la laisser tomber.

Elle ne veut pas mourir, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Je me fiche des risques. Ils ne seront que plus importants si elle n'obtient pas de nouveaux poumons, elle pourrait mourir. Si elle les a, au moins elle aura la chance d'être en vie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

PDV d'Angela

Je ne pense pas avoir autant pleuré qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai faillit perdre ma meilleure amie. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ma vie sans elle.

Là je suis dans les toilettes des femmes. Je voulais être un peu suele pendant un moment. Je dois réfléchir.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le mirroir.Dieu, je suis afreuse.

Je suis tellement contente qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Mais je sais que pour le moment j'ai aucune raison d'être contente, parce que Tempe est vraiment très faible et il y a tellement de risques. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi.

Je sais que Booth ne compte pas annuler la greffe. Il l'aime trop pour cela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les fouines, les investigateurs d'incendies criminels (désolée je ne sais pas comment les nommés autrement) et quelques investigateurs de scène de crime étaient toujours à ce qu'on pouvait appelé les reste du Jeffersonian.

Ce matin, Cam les rejoint et les aida dans l'enquête. Celui qui avait fait ça était un professionel; il n'avait pas laissé beaucoup d'indices. Hodgins travaillait sur les environnements du Jeffersonian. Là il était sur de petites morceaux de bois. Il vit une empreinte de pas dans la boue.

"Cam" appela-t-il "J'ai une empreinte de pas."

Elle courut vers lui et regarda l'empreinte fraîche dans la boue. Elle appela immédiatement un des experts des scénes de crime qui commença à photographieret à travailler sur l'empreinte.

Hodgins chercha parmis le reste du bois.

Un grand sourire apparut quand il vit quelque chose sur le sol.

"Cam, notre criminel professionel a fait une énorme erreur !"

"Laquelle ?"

"Il a laissé la télécommande. Eh bien, c'est vraiment stupide."

"Belle trouvaille, Hodgins, empaquetez-la, peut-être y a-t-il des empreintes digitales dessus.."

L'enquête continua.

Tous les chercheurs étaient inquiêts pour Brennan. Booth avait appelé une demie plus tôt, leur avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Maintenant ils étaient choqués et terrifiés. Mais ils n'en étaient que plus motivés pour retrouver ce bâtard le plus tôt possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le médecin revint à la chambre de Brennan, où se trouvaient assis Booth et Angela.

"J'ai quelques nouvelles." dit-il "Nous avons trouvé la cause de l'arret cardique et de la fièvre."

"Et ? C'est quoi ?" demanda Booth, inquiet.

"Une des brûlures sur son bras était infectée. Ce n'est pas une si grave infection, mais dans son état cela peut être très dangereux. Nous ne pouvons pas effectuer la greffe tant que cette infection est présente."

"Oh, Mon Dieu ... Pas encore des complications." soupira Angela

Booth pouvait presque pleurer. Pas de greffe ? Tout ça pour rien ?

"Alors ...alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?" demanda-t-il

"Nous allons la mettre sous antibiotiques, et nous attendrons. Si elle répond au traitement, elle pourra être en chirurgie ce soir. Mais il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre complications."

Booth soupira. Il détestait attendre. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de complications. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Le médecin les informa également que les tests faits sur le donneur des poumons, qui venaient d'arriver, correspondait parfaitement avec Brennan, ce qui est rare.

Angela soupira, au moins il y a avait quelque chose de positif aujourd'hui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila c'est fini, alors ? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ????


	17. une note, un plâtre, et l'espoir

Les flammes de l'amour

Et voila la suite, désolée de pas l'avoir postée hier, j'ai pas eu le temps. Alors je la poste today.

Enjoy ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 16 : Une note, un plâtre, et de l'espoir

L'enquête au Jeffersonian était enfin finie. Les fouines étaient maintenant au laboratoire, rechercahnt encore quelques indices. Ils avaient mis la main sur d'autres empreintes de pas, toutes montrant la même taille et le même type de chaussure. Comme ils l'avaient pressentit, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'ADN d'un possible suspet. Mais ils possédaient la commande ayant déclanché le feu. Il y avait une empreinte digitale dessus, mais ce n'était pas assez pour trouver une quelconque correspondance dasn la base de données.

Un investigateur du labo ouvrit délicatement la télécommande afin d'en voir le fonctionnement électrique à l'intérieur. Une fois ouvert, il y découvrit un morceau de papier. Il le déplia doucement.

"Il nous a laissé une note." dit-il. Les fouines vinrent immédiatement le rejoindre.

**Chers amis de Joy,**

**Toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte.**

**J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était une excellente anthropologue.**

"Quel fils de pute!" ragea Cam.

**Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez.**

**Je ne laisse jamais d'indice.**

**Je ne fais jamais d'erreur. J'ai laissé la télécommande exprès.**

**J'ai voulu vosu aider un peu dans l'enquête.**

**Vous devriez savoir que je connaissais Joy (j'ai appris qu'elle s'appellait désormais Temperance) quand elle était une petite fille. J'étais un ami de ses parents (nous travaillons dans le même "secteur")**

**Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa stupide mère tue mon frère.**

**Depuis ma vie devint un cauchemard. Je n'ai tenu le coup que pour une seule raison, la vengeance.**

**Quand vous lirez ceci, alors ma vengeance aura été faite, et toute cette famille est morte.**

**Joy était la dernière.**

**Ce qui veut dire que son père et son frère l'attendaient déjà.**

**Dans cet endroit que certain appellent le Paradis.**

**Ne vous emmerdez pas à me rechercher, parce que j'y suis également.**

**Je n'allais quand même pas attendre que vous veniez me chercher pour finir mes jours dans une prison.**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vivais que pour me venger, et maintenant que mon oeuvre est acheuvée, je n'ai aucune rasion de rester en vie.**

**Vous trouverez mon corps au cemetierre.**

**Bonne chance,**

**K.D.**

"Merde" ragea Hodgins "son père et son frère aussi ?"

Zack soupira.

"Nosu devons le confirmer d'abord" intervint Cam "Et nous devons aller au cimetierre et confirmer que le corps que l'on va trouver sera bien celui de ce K.D."

"Cet homme ne pensait apparement pas que le Dr. Brennan allait survivre au feu."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth venait de recevoir un appel de Hodgins, à propos de la note.

Il était maintenant furieux. Ce bâtard avait essayé de tuer Tempe parce que sa mère avait tuéle frère de ce gars. Mais qu'avait à voir Bones là-dedans ? Elle était tellemtn jeune quand s'est arrivé. Et ce mec a aussi tué le père et le frère de Bones ?

Il était vraiment furieux. Il marcha dans le hall. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans la chamrbe de Brennan, pas dans cet état là.

Puis sa rage devint trop importante, et il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, le plus fort possible.

"ARGHHH" sa main commença à le lancer.

Une infirmière, inquiète, vint vers lui.

"Est-ce que ça va monsieur ?" Elle regarda la main de Booth, où un gros ématome apparaissait.

Booth regarda à son tour sa main. Mais putain qu'es-tce qu'il avait fait ? Se faire du mal à soi-même n'allait pas aider Brennan. Sa colère était partie, maintenant il se sentait réellement inutile.

"Laissez moi m'occuper de cette main" reprit l'infirmière "nous allons devoir faire une radio de cela."

Merde.

Après que les radios soient faites, montrant que la main de Booth était cassée, l'infirmière lui mit un plâtre.

"A partir de maintenant, faîtes attention" dit-elle "vosu ne voulez pas vous casser d'autres os, n'est-ce pas ?"

Booth lui fit signe que non.

Après qu'il se soit un peu plus calmé, il revint dans la chambre de Brennan.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre main ?" demanda Angela.

"J'ai perdu mon sang froid."

"Vous n'avez blessé personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Seulement moi, et le mur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, la seule personne que vous devez vous inquiéter pour c'est Bones."

Angela soupira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Brennan.

Elle avait l'air si petite et si fragile dans ce grand lit blanc, avec toutes ces perfusions et ces machines. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir fragile.

Il regarda le monitor. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en trucs médicaux, mais il en savait assez pour comprendre que son état était stable. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la température de son corps. Tout était normal. Cela voulait-il dire que les antibiotiques commençaient à avoir de l'effet ?

Il ne le savait pas.

Il prit délicatement la main et Brennan et commença à lui parler.

"Hey, Tempe. Tu vas aller bien, Tu est une vraie battante. Tu vas t'en sortir. Je crois que les antibiotiques font bein leur boulot. Alors peut-être que tu auras de nouveaux poumons d'ici ce soir. Et alors tu pourras vivre. Et quand tu sortiras de cet hôpital, tu pourras emménager chez moi. Parker adorerait ça, tu le sais. Et puis quand tu iras mieux, on résoudra des centaines d'affaires ensemble, et tu termineras ton roman. Tu dois vraiment le terminer celui-là. Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit, mais j'en ai lu une petite partie. Toute petite, j'ai adoré, tu devrais écrire plus d'histoires d'amour. Les gars travaillent énormément, tu sais. Ils ont sûrement trouvé le mec qui t'a fait ça, et encore mieux, il est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je te raconterai tout cela quand tu iras mieux. Alors accroches-toi, ok ?"

Angela regardait Booth parler à sa meilleure amie, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin entra dans la chambre du Dr. Brennan. Où il y avait trois personnes endormies. Le Dr. Brennan dans son lit d'hôpital. L'agent Booth assis sur une chaise, sa main toujrosu accrochée à celle de Brennan. Et de l'autre côté du lit, sur une autre chaise, Angela.

il regarda les constantes de Brennan et secoua légèrement l'agent Booth.

"Monsieur ?"

Both se réveilla

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai de bonnes nouvelles."

Booth attendit, curieux, que le dorcteur continue.

"Nous venons de terminer les examens sanguins, et il apparaît que les antibiotiques font leur effet."

"Wow, vraiment ? ALors ça veut dire qu'elle peut avoir la greffe ?"

"Oui. Nous allons la préparer pour l'opération, mais la gardons quand même sous antibiotiques un peu plus longtemps, afin d'être prudents."

Booth sourit, c'était une super nouvelle. Les antibiotiques avaient vraiment marché. Il se sentit comme planer. Sa Bones allait vivre.

Après le départ du médecin, Booth réveilla délicatement Angela, et lui dit la bonne nouvelle. Angela était aussi heureuse que Booth, si ce n'est pas plus. C'était incroyable, Tempe allait vivre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard tout était près pour l'opération. Toutes les fouines étaient venues à l'hôpital. Et l'équipe de médecin ainsi que Bones étaient prêts.

Le docteur leur avait expliquait les différents risques. L'opération en elle-même était très dangereuse, alors il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt. Après l'opération, il y aura une très longue convalescence, et ils ne savaient absolument pas s'il y avait eu des domages cérébraux. Mais désormais ils sentaient tous un nouveau sentiment. L'espoir.


	18. Bones, le retour

Les flammes de l'amour

Voilà la suite. Je vous le poste seulement maintenant, parce que je viens d'emménager, et que je n'avais pas internet jusque là. Donc c'est seulement maintenant que je poste la suite. Aller enjoy it ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 17 : Bones, le retour

Cam, Hodgins et Zack étaient au cimetière avec quelques investigateurs. Ils venaient de recevoir un appel de Booth. Tempe allait se faire greffer les poumons ce soir. Ils étaient tellement contents.

Ils fouillèrent le cimetière en entier.

« J'ai un corps ! hurla Zack. Euh, non, j'ai trois corps ! »

Les autres le rejoignirent.

« Oh mon Dieu, ce sont Russ et le père de Brennan, dit Hodgins lorsqu'il regarda les corps. Ca confirme ce que le tueur avait écrit dans sa note.

- Temperance ne va pas aimer ça, dit Cam en soupirant.

- Qui est le troisième corps ? demanda Zack

- Je ne le connais pas. Je pense qu'il s'agit de K.D. »

Les autres affirmèrent.

Les investigateurs et les fouines examinèrent la scène et les corps.

Tous les trois avaient été tués d'une balle dans la tête.

Quand ils furent prêts, on les emballa et on les transporta jusqu'au laboratoire de criminologie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth et Angela étaient dans la salle d'attente à côté de celle d'opération. Brennan y était depuis presque une heure.

Ils savaient qu'il leur restait encore beaucoup de temps à attendre. Une greffe de poumons était une longue et dangereuse opération.

Mais Booth faisait quand même les cents pas impatiemment.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter svp ? soupira Angela. Il reste encore près de 5 heures. »

Booth soupira et se rassit.

Cependant, une demi-heure plus tard, il se releva et recommença.

Angela lui donna un coup et Booth se rassit, de nouveau.

Mais il se releva immédiatement.

« Je vais me chercher un café, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Angela refusa d'un signe de tête et il partit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 heures plus tard :

Un médecin se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Il vit les deux amis du Dr. Brennan assis, endormis.

« Escusez-moi, dit-il.

Booth et Angela se réveillèrent synchro.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Booth.

- L'opération s'est bien passée, il n'y a pas eu d'autre problème. Elle est en réanimation maintenant. Nous devons encore attendre et la surveiller attentivement, n'étant pas sûrs que son organisme accepte totalement les nouveaux poumons, mais nous sommes optimistes.

Booth et Angela soupirèrent.

- Pouvons-nous aller la voir ? demanda Angela.

- Bien sûr, Elle n'est pas encore réveillée, mais devrait bientôt l'être. »

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Brennan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard :

PDV de Brennan

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi, encore une chambre d'hôpital. Booth et Angela sont là aussi, endormis. Dieu, je ne suis pas morte, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Je regarde par la fenêtre. De la lumière. C'est déjà le jour ?

Je respire profondément. Ouch, j'aurais pas dû ;

Ils ont mis un bandage sur ma poitrine. Est-ce que j'ai été greffée ?

Ow Dieu, mes bras et mes jambes sont aussi bandés. Les brûlures ne font plus mal, mais collent comme pas possible.

La fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte et j'apprécie la brise qui en vient. Les oiseaux, dehors, chantent. Ca donne l'impression que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je re-regarde Booth. Il est très mignon quand il dort, on dirait un enfant. Je remarque le plâtre sur son bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se faire ? Rien de stupide j'espère.

Une infirmière rentre.

« Bonjours, Dr.Brennan, c'est un plaisir de vous voir éveillée. L docteur ne va pas tarder, il doit effectuer quelques analyses. »

Je lui fais signe de la tête.

Booth et Angela se réveillent.

Bien, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec eux. Je me demande ce que Booth s'est fait à la main.

« Hey, ma chérie, t'es réveilée, me dit Angela, avant de venir vers moi.

- Comment vous vous sentez ? me demande Booth

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire rouler sur la poitrine par une voiture, et les brûlures me collent, c'est affreux. Booth qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?

Booth rougit et Angela rigole.

- Je me suis un peu énervé. Finit par m'avouer Booth.

- Il n'a blessé personne d'autre que lui. Rajoute Angela à la vue de mon expression.

- Et le mur, termine Booth.

Je souris, les joues de Booth sont bien rouges.

- Booth, anthropologiquement parlant, il est normal de se révéler agressif lorsqu'on est en colère, vous n'avez pas à être embarrassé, seulement la prochaine fois évitez de vous blesser.

Son visage n'en devint que plus rouge.

- Je ne suis pas embarrassé.

- Bien sûr, et moi je suis la reine d'Allemagne. Rétorque Angela

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être embarrassé et celui d'être la reine d'Allemagne sont liés. Et de plus, l'Allemagne n'a pas de reine.

Je vois Booth et Angela soupirer. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Bons, le retour. » Rit Booth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir poster le maximum de fois possible. J'ai commencé la traduction d'une autre fic. Je vous dirai le titre pour le dernier chapitre des flammes de l'amour.

SMACKKKKKKKKKKKKKk à tous les reviewers super adorables. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vais les faire parvenir à l'auteur, le vrai, de cette fic…….


	19. Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles

Les flammes de l'amour

Chapitre 18 : Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles.

Booth était chez lui, crevé, hier et cette nuit avaient été un cauchemar, mais maintenant il savait que tout irait bien.

L'infirmière avait dû user de la force pour faire sortir Booth de la chambre, lui disant que Tempe avait besoin de repos et qu'après une nuit pareille, Angela et lui aussi.

Angela fut d'accord avec l'infirmière et convint Booth de rentrer chez lui, de prendre une douche et de se reposer. Booth céda et rentra.

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'attraper son téléphone et d'appeler Hodgins.

« Hodgins.

- Hodgins, c'est Booth

- Hey, comment va le Dr.Brennan ?

- Elle a eu a greffe et s'est réveillée il y a une demi-heure. Elle souffre encore beaucoup, même si elle tente de le cacher, mais je pense que ça va aller.

- C'est génial.

- Comment avance l'enquête ?

Il entendit Hodgins soupirer.

- Vous n'allez pas aimer ça.

- Quoi ?

- Nous n'avons pas uniquement trouvé le corps de K.D. au cimetière, mais aussi ceux de Russ et du père de Brennan.

- Mon Dieu. Elle ne le supportera pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Je sais, mais nous devons le lui dire, elle a le droit de savoir.

- Okay, mais nous allons attendre encore quelques jours, le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces, ok ?

- Ok.

- Alors, tu confirmes qu'il s'agit du corps de K.D. ?

- Ouais, son ADN nous a révélé que son nom est Kevin Davis. Il a un casier. Il vient de sortir de prison pour viol. On a eu confirmation qu'il trempait bien dans le même genre d'affaires que les parents du Dr.Brennan.

Booth soupira. Au moins, le gars était mort, il ne pouvait plus faire de mal. Mais pourquoi devait-il aussi tuer Russ et le père de Brennan ? Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça pour le moment, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

- Vous êtes sûr que cette note disait la vérité ? Il a tué la famille de Brennan et après il s'est suicidé ?

- Il semblerait. Kevin Davis tenait encore le révolver. Révolver dont les balles correspondaient à celles trouvées dans les trois cadavres.

- Alors l'affaire est close.

- Oui.

- Ok, merci Hodgins. Reposez-vous, et Zack et Cam aussi, vous l'avez tous bien mérité.

- Merci, agent Booth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois jours plus tard :

Temperance était toujours couchée. Booth était assis près d'elle, Angela à côté de lui. Zack et Hodgins étaient debout au pied du lit, et Cam en face de Booth et Angela.

La petite table, au fond de la chambre, était remplie de fleurs pour Brennan, de la part de ses collègues de travail et Tempe partageait son lit avec un énorme Teddy Bear que booth lui avait offert.

Un médecin entra.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Dr.Brennan, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Assez bien, en fait. Sauf pour les croûtes, elles me collent et me font un peu mal.

- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais cela va rester comme ça encor eun petit moment. Les croûtes dûes à des brûlures cicatrisent très lentement.

- Je sais. Alors, pour quoi êtes-vous là ?

- J'ai les résultats de vos analyses.

- Et ?

- Il semble que votre organisme ne rejette pas la greffe et les IRM et CT montrent qu'il n'y a aucun domage cérébral. Vous avez été très chanceuse Dr.Brennan.

- C'est Génial." Booth l'enlaça.

"- Ouch, attention Booth.

- Pardon.

- Alors, docteur, dans combien de temps je vais pouvoir sortir ?

- Nous voulons vous garder encore quelques jours, juste pour être sûrs que vous ne courrez plus aucun risque.

Brennan grogna.

- Mais je pense que vous rentrerez d'ici la fin de la semaine, reprit- le médecin."

Angela sourit. Elle savait que son amie voulait se tirer de là le plus vite possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout de quelques heures, tout le monde partit, sauf Booth.

" Bones, je ... j'ai ... je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle est que nous avons retrouvé celui qui vous a fait ça, et encore mieux, il est mort.

- Bien, qui était-ce ?

- C'est quelqu'un de votre passé. il était autrefois ami avec vos parents. Mais votre mère a eu une altercation avec son frère et ... eh bien ... elle l'a tué."

Brennan soupira, des larmes se formèrent sous ses paupières. Elle trouvait ça toujours pénible de devoir voir sa mère d'une manière qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue, c'est à dire comme une criminelle.

" Je suppose qu'il voulait venger son frère, et puisque ma mère est morte, il s'en est pris à moi, finit-elle.

- Mais ... continua-t-il.

- Mais quoi ?

- Il ne s'en est pas seulement pris à vous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Eh bien, euh ... hésita Booth.

- Mon Dieu, est-ce que mon père et Russ sont en danger ?

- Plus maintenant, ils ... ils sont ... ils ont rejoint votre mère. Termina l'agent.

- Quoi ?"

Les larmes coulaient désormais : "Ils sont morts ?"

Booth affirma de la tête. "Je suis désolé Tempe."

Il lui fi tun calin pour la réconforter, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Il la laissa pleurer. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans toute la chambre.

" Ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Ils m'ont tous abandonnée"

Booth lui caressa gentiment le dos.

" Ca va aller, chuchotta-t-il. Je suis là pour vous. Je ne te quitterai pas, jamais."

Elle se calma un peu, mais booth ne la lâcha pas.

Un petit peu plus tard, elle était endormie, toujours dans les bras de Booth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors ????? vvous en dites quoi ????? bisous à tous**


End file.
